


A cure for loneliness.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Tomoe Mami centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Till this day Mami regretted her choice of a wish that fateful day. If she had been smarter, less selfish, then maybe her parents would have survived the car crash too.
Kudos: 8





	A cure for loneliness.

Till this day Mami regretted her choice of a wish that fateful day. If she had been smarter, less selfish, then maybe her parents would have survived the car crash too. But she hadn’t been those things and so Mami was tied to life and only that. Over the years it had gotten better. Because of her wish Mami had survived long enough to tutor other magical girls and she was thankful for that. (Least she’s saved someone.) Yet still she had been alone despite her role as mentor, one way or another they left her. Even Kyubey- the oldest person who Mami knew - couldn’t stay with her constantly. There were other magical girls and potentials that need his attention so Mami didn’t ask for him to stay with her no matter how much she craved the company. (Maybe part of why Mami sought out to teach other girls is because together they were more likely to keep Kyubey with them.) 

Then the other day she had saved two girls, Madoka and Sayaka, from a witch. They were interested in becoming magical girls, in helping her (in staying with her), and no matter how much Mami wanted them to do just that she had previously cautioned them on taking time on thinking on their wishes. (There had been no one there to do that for her and maybe if there had been her family would be alive; there had been no one there to to tell Kyoko to be careful on what she wished for because if there had been maybe her family would be alive too.) Until today that is. Madoka was going to wish for the most delicious cake that they would all together eat in celebration after Mami defeated this witch. 

But here’s the thing about ties, Mami realized as she looked up to witch’s second form (Homurahadbeenright, shehadwarnedMamieventhoughtheyweresupposetofightthenexttimetheymet): even the best and most complicated knots can be undone by something so simple. 

Teeth came down on Mami’s neck like a sword and her Gordian knot of a wish was broken. 

Mami knew no more, not even loneliness that had followed her like a dog in the last few years of her life.


End file.
